


I was a teenage Bendy

by Rockstarthedragon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angels, Bacon, Bathrooms, Bisexuality, Biting, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Character Death, Cold, Comfort Food, Crying, Cute, Dancing, Demons, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Eventual Fluff, Fights, First Kiss, Food, Fur, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ink, Kidnapping, Lack of Communication, Loss of Identity, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Mirrors, Muteness, Non-Consensual Body Modification, On the Run, POV Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Mind Control, Past Torture, Revenge, Running Away, Soup, Stabbing, Suicidal Thoughts, Surgery, Tickling, Transformation, Trapped, Trauma, Vomiting, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstarthedragon/pseuds/Rockstarthedragon
Summary: I was just a young female employee of Joey Drew studios when one day after a small celebration in the studio I woke up as a perfect copy of the studio mascot.





	1. Chapter 1

Me and Wally sat next to each other, seeing the small party unfold in front of us. The studio had a increase of profits since the studio had begun to use an ink machine to make life sized figures of the characters. To be honest i still thought it was all weird but as a young animator what else could o say? Made model sheets useless since we can ask a character to pose for use, kinda made my job easier. 

But it struck me as odd how we didn't have a Boris or Bendy yet. Those two were best buds, one was the studio mascot for crying out loud! It was almost a sin to not have him here! But I guess they want to make it the best it could be knowing it was the face of the studio. But it was taking a while.

"That's what Tom was working on all this time? Those things look so weird in person, if I knew they were this uncanny, I'm outta here." wally said to himself. I shrugged, never been one to talk really. I learned from a young age that it was best to stay neutral with conflicting sides biting at each other. And right now some praised the living tons we made while others were calling a disgrace against God or something like that.

"Want the rest of my drink? I've got a headache so I'll head home early" I told wally while handing him some lemonade I had. I didn't want to hear all this chatter and jazz music anymore, I kinda just wanted to go home and sleep for the weekend, my head was pounding just like my heart.

As I headed to my work station i felt uneasy for some reason, but it was a feeling the studio usually carried so I thought it was the normal aura of the place. 

Once I got to my desk I packed up my art supplies for the night, grabbing my sketchbooks, pencils and inkpots and putting them in my bag. That was when I heard the footsteps. I assumed it was Wally or Sammy wanting say something before I go so i rolled my eyes.

"What is you need? Another sandwich?" I asked, assuming the former as I closed my bag, but no one answered. Okay, that's a bit odd, I thought to myself. So I turned around to see who it was.

Joey Drew

I jumped a bit seeing him, he hardly came to the animation department anymore, and I wasn't really one of the big animators, I just did the inbetween frames and numbered them in order. "Do you need anything?" I asked, thinking he was expecting someone else to be here and found me instead. 

"I need you" he said flatly. I was a bit confused but also worried. Did I do something g wrong? Did I get a frame wrong? Did someone snitch on me for drawing Bendy and Alice kissing? Oh god, I was going to lose my job! 

"Mister Joey, I'm sorry!" I yelped out, trying to keep my job. He was a surprised by my reaction but chuckled a bit. 

"Miss Kenzie, your not in trouble. I just realised that I found a new position for you. One that you'll fit into perfectly." Joey said to me as he got closer. I was still confused. I was fine where I was now. What more could i do? He kept getting closer and closer, making it hard to breathe.

"What kind of position?" I asked.

"The role of the dancing demon himself" Joey replied with a dark smiled.

Everything then went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't take this fanfic seriously. I just want to jot down my idea before I lose it and I thought why not make it a story? That way I can vent my ideas, get back into writing and maybe get a little start on Ao3 cause I am new here, first story on here and I just am a sucker for batim. Have a good day and remember that I have your social security number


	2. Chapter 2

My head was pounding with the energy of a 4th of July marching band. God my head hurt, what did I do? As I slowly came to could feel a chill run down my spine, which felt odd. It was like someone took my tailbone and crushed it with a hammer before trying to put it back together. I just wanted to go back to sleep so that there was a chance my headache could pass in my slumber, it was like someone hit my temples with a wrench, I could even feel some swelling from what ever happened. 

After failing to fall back asleep I opened my eyes a bit, something immediately regretted since everything seemed so bright that my eyes stung. I sat up on whatever I was on and popped my back my bending it backwards and then doing the rest of my limbs. I must of been out for a while if I was this stiff, I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes. 

Once again i tried to open my eyes, much slower this time. After a few moments of my eyes trying to shut I gave up and rubbed them once more. I had no idea where I was, what had happened and no idea why I felt so sore. I needed help now, hopefully I was still in the studio, meaning a Gent worker checking the pipes might find me. 

"Hey!" I called out, trying for a third time to open my eyes. And third was somewhat of a charm, but my vision was blurry. But that's when the echo of my voice hit me like a anvil. My voice didn't sound right. I blinked, it sounded like that of a young child, a little boy. I froze, what was happening? I was on the brink of panic, looking at the fuzzy silhouettes of my hands. 

Everything froze, even as with my fuzzy double vision I could see the white gloves on my hands clear as day, the lack of a finger frightening me even more. The arms attached to my gloves were a ink black with a soft texture like that of a fine fur of some sort. This made me look at the rest of my body, or more rather feel it since my vision was still shit. Strangely the gloves seemed to be past of the skin on my hands since I feel stuff like I normally would. My torso was covered in more of the fine black fur that was the softest thing I ever touched. I completely lacked human anatomical features like a belly button and human chest. I felt my back, finding something odd at the end of my spine. It was long and skinny with a flexibly like that of rope and the elastic properties of rubber. I brought it up to my face and saw the arrow tip on it. 

It was a demon tail. 

I yelped screamed seeing this and stood up only to fall back down. Upon seeing my feet and legs i understood why, I was a little over two feet tall and had big black shiny shoes on. Soon it all hit me. 

I had the body of Bendy the dancing demon. 

Feeling the two horns sitting a top my head like a crown confirmed my theory. This whole realization made me feel sick to my stomach. I wanted to vomit from the shock and wake up from this this nightmare. I pinched myself to try to wake up, only to find myself still within this making nightmare. 

"Don't worry Kenzie." a voice told me from behind. I turned to see who it was, but it was so dark in the room, being lit with only a few candles and a dim lamp, my vision only making things worse. But from the voice alone I could tell who this person was. 

"Joey, what did you do to me?" I asked, black tears starting to fall down my face as my form shook. I couldn't read his face but I could feel that he was smiling. My anger, soreness and headache didn't bode well as I tried to stand up once more. My legs shook and I feel face first, knocking the wind out of me. 

"Don't worry, you'll be a perfect Bendy for our plans" Joey told me as he got closer, wrapping me in a small towel. I tried to protest against him, but my body was too weak from whatever happened to turn me into this, making me feel like jelly. 

My body had enough and quit on me, making me black out again


	3. Chapter 3

I buried my face in my pillow, not wanting to wake up. But I could hear the door to whatever room I was in open. In order to avoid who ever came in i pretended to still be asleep, I didn't want to get another glimpse of my body. I didn't even care if I was slowly getting hungry or thirsty, I didn't want any part in this. I refuse to be Bendy! 

"Bendy, it's time to wake up. I have to do a check up to make sure your healthy" Joey's voice told me but I scrunched up in my blankets upon the name he called me. Did he just call me Bendy, I thought to myself. I was slowly growing furious, I felt violated! He did something to turn me into a little ink devil! I didn't agree to this at all, much less did I know he was capable of doing this! 

But then, did that mean that Susie was... Did Joey do this to all the ink figures? Is that why a few Gent workers went missing? Is that why Susie disappeared? Oh dear God, they weren't fired or missing, they were trapped in these inky bodies!

"Bendy, get out of bed before I pull you out myse-" i back handed Joey across his ugly face, despite my smaller size my hands had remained about the same size, if not slightly bigger. But I think the fact I slapped the idiot surprised him more. Did he think I was going to be happy? That I was going to cooperate after what he did to me? 

I began to scream at the top of lungs (do toons even have lungs?) and called him everything but human being, things my father used to yell at my mother when I was a child. I could feel the ink pour out of my eyes and soon I could barely even talk as I gasped for air from the panic attack I gave myself. "Joey! Y-y... I hope you go to Hell!" was the last thing I yelled at him before I began to cough, the yelling had left my throat dry. My head was getting sore again, these horns were really making my head head hurt, how do rams stand these things? 

Once I collected myself I backed as far away as possible from Joey and wrapped up in my blanket, rubbing my newly acquired horns, strangely I could feel from them just like I would from skin, not like from a tooth or nail as one would expect. Rubbing them i tried to calm myself, this weak body was a nightmare. 

As I was about to lay back down in bed i felt two hands grab me underneath my arms, it was Joey. I growled and protested, kicking and flailing my arms around, demanding to be let go. But then Joey did something strange. He began to pet one of my horns, which caught me off guard at first, I didn't want his dirty hands anywhere near my face. But then it began to feel somewhat relaxing, and I felt myself calming down. 

"There there Bendy, it'll be a quick check up and then you'll be free to roam the studio." joey told me as I felt a odd rumble in my non-existent throat. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, the petting felt to warm and it calmed me down. How did he know it was going to work? Well, he didn't know Bendy better than the artist. But I was angry at him, when I get my freedom to roam I will escape from here and get the cops here. He'll be arrested for violation of human rights! 

But might be best to gather my strength first, I was still sore from my transformation into Bendy. Wouldn't be a good idea to push my new body too much, I might end up really hurting myself if I ran all the way to the police and my body quit halfway there.

\--- --- ---

Joey sat me down on a table, my tail hung limply from body since I hadn't yet learned how to move it, and it felt weird too. What would wearing clothes with this thing feel like? What about the bathroom or bathing? Would I dissolve in water? 

My attention was immediately cut when Joey got out a stethoscope and put it against my fluffy chest, I raised an eyebrow. Did toons have any organs? Joey looked as puzzled as me but wrote down something on his clipboard. Next he weighted me and discovered something else odd, I weigh only twenty pounds. He measured my body, most likely for Bendy's various costumes and such. 

"Well, you are on model so that's a good thing. Your in good health and everything. There is only problem." joey told me, like I should know what the problem is. But I looked at him confused, what was the problem then.

"Uh... You got me stumped on that one" i told him and his face said it all there.

"Bendy doesn't talk" 

Oh. shit.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched in horror as strapped me down to the table, tying me down flat on my back as he walked over to a cabinet that held various items in it. I could feel my heart pump what I could guess was ink as he grabbed a bottle of a clear liquid with a dropper in it. What was it? Acetone? Paint thinner? I don't know!

"J-j-joey, you don't have to do this! I can be quite! What if there's an emergency and I have to the one send out a warning!? What if I'm sick? How will anyone know if I'm okay?!" I pleaded to him, but he filled the dropper with the strange liquid, making me realize he wasn't going to listen to me, no matter my reasoning. "... Joey..." I started, but I had nothing left in me to say, I knew my fate was now sealed. I would be a silent mascot, unable to scream for help and trapped in a cage i call my body. 

"Open your mouth, just one drop" joey demanded of me. I did the opposite and shut my mouth as tight as possible, turning my head away from him. He growled with frustration and grabbed my head, pitting a hand over where my nose should be. I didn't think it would affect me because of said lack of a nose, but when I realized I couldn't breathe I panicked. He was going to make me open my mouth from a lack of oxygen! 

It felt like hours before I finally caved and opened my mouth with a gasp for air, and then I felt something cold fall into the back of my throat, making me gag. Joey had let go of my head so i could cough and scream as much as I wanted, no, needed to. 

I felt a pain where my neck should be, like that of when food goes down the wrong way, but imagine if the food was a burning charcoal and you tried to wash it down with acid! Most of screaming was from the pain, and a lot more from the horror of what was happening. 

My voice became more and soft, slowly becoming horse before fading into a whimper. Soon I couldn't hear a thing from my mouth. It was horrific to realize i couldn't even scream from my pain. I was soon silently sobbing, I wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep without ever waking up. I had a feeling that Joey knew I would try to escape and get help, but what good is that if I couldn't even speak? 

"There, now your perfect. No more of that childish voice, you were never one talk anyway" Joey said to me as I looked at him feeling hopeless. He unstraped me set me down on my feet."go and explore a bit, have a little adventure, just be back in time to eat" he advised me. But I just stood there in shock. Joey shrugged my frozen stature off and packed up to leave. Once he was gone I fell to my knees and I placed my hands where my neck would be. 

He took it, my only other way to get get help. I couldn't do anything to save everyone else who was subject to this fate.

I had no voice, and I must scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to the title of the book "I have no mouth, and I must scream". I felt it was good fitting for the situation and decided to just do it. It's a good book, certainly better than this thing you just read -_-


	5. Chapter 5

I rode the elevator up to the top floor where the animators were, I had to go back to my desk one last time. I knew Joey might not be too happy about it but I just had to see the other artist there, even if they don't know it's me. Would they even remember me? I wasn't really a talkative person to begin with. 

As soon as the doors opened I ran out and headed to the work area of the animation team. At first they didn't realize I was there since they were working on the new short. But someone got up and saw me, almost jumping out of his skin and a bunch of papers got thrown into the air, getting everyone's attention. I backed away a bit, only to trip on my limp tail and fall over backwards, making me give off a cartoon sound effect of a squeaky toy. I can make sound effects but not talk?

"Is that Bendy?" some asked which turned my attention back to the crowd around me. So far there was only a Alice and the butcher gang, no Bendy's yet. Or until I became one. 

"Of course it's Bendy, and he is adorable!" one of the ladies squealed in joy and pet my between the horns. He? Oh no, with all this other stuff going on i hadn't realized that I was now a male character, if it was Alice it'd be fine, but I was now in male body. Sure I didn't have the parts but I didn't feel like a woman anymore either, and it made me uncomfortable. 

My thoughts were interrupted as the animator petting me picked me up and held me like a baby. I know I'm as small as baby but I'm still 23 in my head! I squirmed in her arms and got into a more dignified position. But I only got an "awwww" from everyone. I tried to tell them that was old enough to take care of myself but as I opened my mouth I forgot I lost my voice. 

"Oh my! He even has cute little fangs when his mouth open!" said my handler which made me shut my mouth and blush. I hadn't seen myself in the mirror yet, so I didn't realize I had fangs or anything. 

Deciding I had enough of this i jumped out of her arms and walked around before finding my old desk, my doodles were still on it and my favorite box of pens still hidden away in a drawer.

"Hey little buddy, don't go through Kenzie's pens, she loved those things" and artist name James said to me as I picked up my box full of pen, grabbing one and a old piece of paper with a bunch of unfinished sketches on it. If I can't talk then I can write.

Should be easy right? Well, my hands were slightly bigger, making the pen small in my hand. Second, I was missing a ring finger so it made it difficult to position the pen correctly in my hand. And to top it off the soreness in my body made me wobbly so I couldn't even draw a stick person correctly. Regardless I tried to write a message. Just a simple "I am Kenzie's" and surely I'd be able to get he from my fellow artist. 

I tried and failed.

"I un ... Kenky" James read, confused. I looked at what I wrote and facepalmed, this wasn't going to work, I would have to learn how to use this body if I was going to do something like this. I sighed. Which came out as a whistle, I would have to figure something else out. But I still snuck out a few pens cause I wasn't going let them use my pens. 

At least I tried, and even though I failed I got to see them again. 

As I walked out i saw someone cleaning up some spilled ink, it was my old friend wally! I ran up to him and hugged his leg. I missed him, his sense of humor was good and he was just a nice person overall, even if he did complain I couldn't blame him. This place had the worst work environment I had ever seen! 

Wally yelped as I cling onto his leg, but when he saw what it was he chuckled a bit. "I see they made a Bendy, and mighty cute one too" wally told me, I looked at him with my large piecut eyes and tried again to speak, only for a bike horn sound to come out. He was taken a back by this but patted my head. I pointed to where my neck would have been, mouthing some silent words to try and tell him I couldn't speak. 

"You can't talk? Well you don't have a voice actor yet." Wally told me, well I hope I get one before I go mad! "Sorry bud but I gotta clean this or else Tom is gonna be angry at me" Wally said as he mopped up some ink. A lightbulb sound came from my mouth and I grabbed a spare mop, wanting to help. Poor guy had to so much, he needed the help at least. 

"Oh? You wanna help? You know, Kenzie's is usually the only one who offers to help me on this floor." Wally said and i perked up upon hearing my human name, which grabbed his attention. "Do you know her?" he asked, to which i nodded furiously as I pointed to myself. I was here wally! Kenzie's here! Kenzie's in this body! 

"Joey must not have told you, she passed away" wally said sadly. What? Passed away? I didn't die, but... To them i was missing. All the others who went missing were either told that they were fired or quit. But I guess since I had no family I could be considered dead. 

If no one would miss me, then I was already dead.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared down at my bowl of bacon soup with disgust. I never really liked the bacon soup here, tasted like someone canned bath water with lots of salt and dried bacon bits. Could I even eat? I don't have a neck anymore so how would it get to my stomach? How am I breathing? I swallowed and it didn't seem much different from before, like my neck was still there somewhat. So I passed my hand through the space and nothing stopped it. 

"Bendy, you need to eat. Little demons need their bacon soup to be ready for their big show" Joey told me as he set down a glass of ink, which made me frown with disgust. I am not going to eat this! I will not drink ink! I am NOT Bendy! Stop calling me Bendy! I wanted to yell it Joey, tell him that I wished he would die now. He has ruined my life, he took everything away from me! My body! My voice! My freedom! He has stripped me of it all! I have nothing left now! It was that sort of thinking that made me grab the bowl of soup throw it against the wall, shattering the ornate bowl it was in. 

"Bendy! Your in big trouble for that young man!" Joey yelled as I grabbed the fork I was suppose to use for the soup and held it up against him defensively, he was smart enough to not give me a knife. But I still had a weapon and I tried to look as threatening as possible, hissing at Joey silently. But this seemed to only annoy Joey more and he tried to take the utensil from my hand. 

During our little scuffle I lost the fork and joey had grabbed my new tail which was sensitive at the moment. This made me yelp with a squeaking sound and next thing I knew I was biting into his forearm. He screamed like I hadn't heard him scream before, and he actually tried to slap me to get me off of him. But then a cartoonish pop was heard and my body hit the wall as my head was still latched onto his arm. 

My body was now detached from my head! I let go in complete shock as my Body felt around for my disembodied head. When a hand ran across my face i was so relieved as I picked it up and set it back where it belongs, a clicking sound confirmed its placement and I sighed. When I turned to look at Joey he seemed as horrified as I was, and to be honest i couldn't blame him for once, what just happened was downright terrifying despite all the cartoon sound effects. 

I picked up a broken bowl shard as a new weapon. But I could tell that Joey was tired of this grabbed me, taking the bowl shard away as well. "If you don't want to eat then you can go to bed hungry!" Joey grunted as he threw me into my room. It only had a bed, a drawer, desk and lamp. Not much to brag about. There were Bendy posters on the walls, Bendy toys and even a cut out of the demon himself. 

I hated it, I was not that little demon in the posters! I growled and wrapped up in my blanket, those piecut eyes always made me uneasy, you don't know what they're looking at. And it felt like they were all staring into me. 

Please, stop looking at me, I asked in my cage of a mind


	7. Chapter 7

My stomach growled from hunger, why did I have to throw that soup? I couldn't sleep due to my hunger, my stomach was hurting from hunger pain. This made me whimper and I got up, maybe I could get out and go to the break room, surely there was something there to eat other than soup. Luckily my door wasn't locked and the lights were still on. Some Gent workers stay the night in case the pipe burst in the darkness of night and so no one has to come to an ink flood office the next day. If the Gent workers were still here than maybe I could use the elevator again. 

As I walked down the halls I realized how eerie the place was without people in it. I didn't like this atmosphere, it too heavy. So I decided to make the trip quicker and jobbed to the elevator, not wanting to spend another minute here. 

Once I got to the elevator I didn't waste more time and went up. When I got the right floor I ran to the breakroom. Strangely instead of having a few lights on like most other places the breakroom was lit more than the other places in the studio. Maybe some of the gent workers were there. 

Maybe I could sneak out of here with one of them. 

When I got into the room I could hear a radio play, smell some food being cooked and I saw all the other toons there as well. Edgar was carrying a box of what I guessed was donuts, Alice was at a small oven cooking some soup and Charlie and Barley were playing chess. Almost everyone was here! But still no Boris. I walked into the room, maybe I could get one of those donuts. 

"Oh! Your the new toon, everyone has been talking about you" Alice said as I climbed onto a chair to them climb onto a the table. I wanted to tell them i wasn't really Bendy, but can't talk at all. My stomach growled and Edgar turned in my direction, holding out the box of donuts, letting out a squeak that was adorable! He let me take a donut and I gobbled it down, my hunger making me practically inhale it. I licked the glaze off my face which somehow surprised a few of the other toons, but I looked at them confused.

What are they staring at? I asked myself with my tongue sticking out. 

"Your tongue, it's forked like a snake's" Alice said. I poked it, feeling the strange split of it. How did I not notice while talking? Or when I bit joey? Is there anything else I should know about? Do i barf rainbows too? Maybe Bendy was more of a demon than I thought. 

I stayed there and ate anything I fit into my tiny stomach, something I would regret hours later. But I just wanted food now. I even ate some of that soup and guess what, it was actually good! Tasted the way bacon soup should! Maybe my taste buds have changed too. I ate like a king at that moment, soon getting the hiccups which was pretty much the same sound a kitten makes when they get them. 

Alice thought it was adorable and pet me under my chin, which made me start purring. Maybe Bendy had a bit of cat in him too. But with a full stomach and a angel petting me i found myself drifting into sleep.

\--- --- ---

Later I woke up to Joey looming over me in bed. Aw shit, I was in trouble. 

"Bendy, you got out of your room and ate anything within reach. I said you couldn't have dinner after the stunt you pulled and you went and ate all our food" Joey nagged to me. But that wasn't my main concern right now. My stomach felt awful, like I was blotted. I think Joey noticed since he stopped and held a trash can in front of me.

Next thing I know, I am throwing up most of my meal from last night into the can. It was all drenched in ink and I was disgusted. Joey patted my back as I threw up more, and more and more. Soon it it wasn't ink drenched food, just ink alone. 

Never eat five bags of chips in a row


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This explores some of my headcannons about Bendy's anatomy

I mostly stayed in bed for the morning. But once I feat up to walking i got out of bed and looked around my room more. There was a drawer that I hadn't looked into yet so I opened it, inside were extra bowties, gloves and even more shoes. That meant i could take these off? Now that I think about it, why didn't I try to take these off? They felt so natural on my body, like a part of me. Well, if I am going to be stuck in the body for God knows how long than I might as well learn more about it.

So I got in front of the mirror and examined my body. Pretty much the same as in the cartoons. First thing to remove was my bowtie, which was easy with a simple tug. I lay it down on the nightstand next to my mirror and next thing I remove are my gloves. Underneath are small round, large fingers with what seemed to be retractable claws. 

I sat down on the floor and took off my shoes, revealing something odd. It was like my toes fused and then split in two to form a cloven hoof, but I wasn't standing on my tip toes. I didn't even feel anything strange in my shoes, I thought I wouled be toeless in fact. I guess Bandy is full of surprises. 

Now that I was naked in front of my mirror I could take in my form more thoroughly. Cloven hooves, claws, forked tongue and fangs. I truly did have key characteristics of a demon. But at the same time I also purred, loved being pet and sleeping a lot, so I guess there was some cat in the mix too. I did have fur and retractable claws like a cat. I looked at my limp tail, it hadn't moved much at all. So I decided to try and make it move. It only flicked around a bit before becoming relaxed again. 

I might never get used to this.

As I looked over my body more i learned more, my joints weren't as defined, I was flexible and my horns faced forward no matter which direction i looked at them from. Just like that mouse's ears. But was the one odd thing I didn't understand. I was supposed to be a guy now, so why am I flat? Maybe Joey didn't want the toons to procreate? I guess that makes sense, but then why did I feel masculine, not super masculine but enough to not feel feminine. 

I shook my head, I will understand this. I got dressed back up and decided to try to figure a way out of here. I had to escape and get help, maybe if I learn sign language i could communicate, but I was lacking a finger. That might hinder my plans.

For now i need to learn to write with these stubby hands


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning, this chapter has some thoughts of suicide. If that is not your sort of thing then go watch some adorable cat videos or whatever males you happy. There is not a actual suicide, just thoughts of committing the action which might still upset people.

joey held the frilly pink tutu in front of me and smiled, whereas I just stared blankly. I felt it of it, like nothing I tried to do to get out of this place would work if I tried. In the end I would be too scared to even try. And Joey knew that. I sighed and put the tutu on to humor the smiling idiot. Joey clapped happily and patted me on the head. I didn't have the energy to protest anymore, I just wanted out of this place, out of this God forsaken body. I wanted to tear all my skin off and let my true self out! 

"Bendy?... Are you okay?" Joey asked, I just looked at him. I felt tired of it all. Two weeks like this and I already wanted to gnaw at my own flesh and try to become who i was. To scream as loud as possible despite having no voice to scream with. I was slowly going insane, all thanks to the ink that flows through my veins, it wasn't natural, it break the laws of nature. 

I nodded for Joey, just wanting to get this fitting done so I could go rest in my bed. He wanted to get a tutu ready for my first show in a few days, but I didn't want to be dance in front of people, I wanted to back at my parents cabin in the forest, running in the grass and fishing in the lake. For once I missed my mom and dad, I wanted to hug them and tell them that I loved them. Why did our last time together have to an argument? I wished I could of said something while I still had a voice. But now here I was, down here stuck as a little inky demon dancing for pocket money. 

"I think that's enough for some day, you look tired." Joey said as he opened the door. 

\--- --- ---

I stared at my reflection not within my wall mirror, but within a stolen knife I fool from the breakroom. Just a few cuts and I would be rid of this body, I could be free with the use of death. It was so easy, a easy solution. I held the knife over my right arm, ready. I was so close.

What would Joey do once he found a dead Bendy? What would he do? Would someone else have to deal with being the famous demon. If I died, someone's else would have to be the demon. I would be subjecting someone's else to this pain, to this silence. This was something I wouldn't wish upon anyone else, not even my enemies. 

I grunted and threw the cutlery to the floor, I hadn't thought about what would happen afterwards. I felt disgusting considering it now. Sure i would be free but someone else would come into the picture and take my spot. I couldn't let that happen. I swore to make sure it never happens.

And even of that means staying alive like this, I feel better knowing no one else has to pay for my selfishness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Over 100 hits and only 10 chapters in! Thank you so much, I didn't think it be this quick cause I didn't really have much traction on Ao3 cause this is my literally my first story on here. Thank you

With a metallic squeak the grid to the small vent opened up and I hid my knife there, i might need it one day in case i get the chance to make Joey pay for his mistake. For now i had a plan, I was going to play his little game and once he tries to get closer I will literally stab him in the back. I wish I didn't have to kill him but with what he did, stealing my life and making everyone think I was dead, he deserved this. 

Sliding the grid back into it's small vent I screwed the bolts back in with a coin. I had to keep it hidden till the day it would finally get used. And I would ready.

Joey walked into the room as I was grabbing a clean bowtie and I smiled, which made him raise any eyebrow. I was trying to act like a good little demon to mess with him. I had to play a little game of mental gymnastics with him. So I pretended to be busy and changed bows in front of the mirror, which seemed to please Joey.

"Are you ready for your big show today?" joey asked. To be honest i was nervous because I was only ever in play before now, which was as a snowflake in the nutcracker and even then I somehow screwed up. But since I was a ton now no one could laugh at Kenzie, but laugh at bendy, which I guess is okay? I don't know anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was buzzing in their seats, excited to see a living toon perform live. My heart was racing a million miles an hour, i wasn't ready for this. I couldn't do this! But Joey handed me the tutu and told me to give my best performance. Upon putting the skirt on i blushed a bit, why did bendy wear such a girly thing? No wonder so much fan mail asked if Bendy was actually female or something. Wearing it made me feel more like myself, helping me grasp onto who I used to be. 

"Go on, get on stage" Joey instructed me and I did as told. I was just doing this to gain his trust. As I stop on stage the curtains opened and I could see the crowd in front of me. Some of them were in awe while others yelled that it was just a kid in a costume. I would of rolled my eyes but the music had begun to play, meaning it was time to start dancing. Slowly I did the routine Joey had taught me, which was a small segment from swan lake. A simple little tune to dance to, a good way to warm up for the show. 

Onto the next performance I saw the curtains close to the sound of clapping, and I bowed to their kindness. Behind the curtains I could see a bunch of set items being placed, looking like a city park with lots of flowers and clouds in the sky. Alice entered the stage and I had to remove my tutu for this one, getting a bunched of flowers for this part. 

Um... I still considered myself a woman despite being like this, I didn't know if Alice knew this or if Joey had considered how awkward this would be but I knew I would be a little weirder out since in this scene it would confirm everyone's theories about Alice and Bendy being a couple. Spoiler, Bendy actually gets kissed by Alice. On. The. Lips! I never kissed someone before, nor did I have the desire to, I just never saw the point in a romantic relationship, I was happier alone.

Alice got onto the park bench and the curtained opened once more. I walked over to her and handed her the flowers. To which she smiled happily and took them.

"Well aren't you a devil darling?" Alice sang, I blushed a big as part of the act. Then I made a happy whistle sound as I smiled for her. The music started to play and the spot light focused on the angel. She sang a songs about love, I don't remember it since I was just waiting for it to be over and I could get off the stage, I was so scared of being on stage. 

After about a minute or two of singing a felt two hands cup my cheeks and lift my head off my nonexistent neck, with no comedic pop and she lifted my head up to her face and kissed me. 

And at that moment it didn't feel weird. It was my first kiss and it was with Alice angel. I didn't know what to think, I loved it. Infect I was later told that my eyes had turned into hearts and my tail curled into one too. 

My head was placed back where I belonged, but once that happened i was a blushing mess and fell over from being cartoonishly lovestruck.


	12. Capter 12

It was in the middle of the night when I heard a strange sound coming from somewhere. At first you would be confused by what was filling your ears. But this sound was like that of wet footsteps. I didn't know what to make of it at first, but I guessed it was a Gent worker who got his boots covered in ink. It is common here, but something about the sound was off. Like it was bare feet walking around and not the rubber tap of boots. So I thought again and guessed maybe someone decided to not get their shoes wet and go barefoot?

No, they might get ink poisoning from that. Actually why hasn't someone died from that yet? At least a few people should be dead from all this ink, and the fumes alone should be making some people get baked. 

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize immediately that a new sound had entered the scene. A heavy, wet breathing, almost like a congested lungs was also audible. What the Hell is that, I thought as the sound got closer. No human can make a sound like that,more any animal that I think of off the top of my head. 

Soon the footsteps stopped in front of my door, and the breathing lightened a bit. Was it after me!? I was starting to become scared so I ran over to the vent and grabbed my knife, putting the grub back in place and finally hiding under my bed. My fur stood up and I was shaking. Images flashed through my mind, what was this thing outside my room? Did it want me? Why would it want me? 

The thing began to fiddle with the doorknob, trying to get in the easy way. But I had locked it since Joey had a key and I didn't want a butcher gang member to pull some sort of prank. Once that thing saw that going the non-violent route would work it began to bang itself again the door. I whimpered and curled up more. Scared for my life as I heard the snapping of wood and the saw a piece of wood fell to the floor. It was going to get in here any minute now!

Another piece of the door fell to the floor and I watched in horror as the door finally gave in and finally opened, letting the intruder into my space. The footsteps returned as I saw what looked like two black cloven hooves walk into the room. They had hooves just like me? But they stood on their toes unlike me where my feet have hooves for toes.

Was this another bendy? 

It couldn't be, they never openly said that they were making Bendy, Bendy was the second to last character to be made. I was their Bendy, so what was this thing? Perhaps a failed attempt? A goat toon? 

This creature walked for a bit and I saw another thing that rose another flag for it being a Bendy. It had a tail like mine, sure it was longer but it was like mine with a the sharp spade at the end. So it was probably a demon, didn't mean it was a Bendy. Right? Not every demon was Bendy, right? 

My rational thinking was interrupted as a hand reached under the bed, but I acted quickly by making a quick slash to it, making the creature screech in pain and pull its hand back. I backed up further away from the creature, soon backing into a wall. My breaths were short and my tail was between my legs. But the most maddening part was the fact that I couldn't call for help. Sure I could make sound effects but none were loud enough to actually help now. 

Two hands reached under the bed and I went after the nearest one with my knife first, but as I did so the second closest one grabbed both my wrist tightly, making me drop my weapon. The hand i was about to stab wrapped around my back and pulled me out of my hiding place. 

I looked up at the creature that had captured me and I saw something that took a few minutes to click in my brain. 

It WAS another Bendy!

Sure he was six foot tall with a malnourished body, ink dripping over its face and human hand but a Bendy none the less! I stared in shock as this other Bendy examined me from horn to tail. I did the same, and saw how human this thing was. It looked like someone was being turned into Bendy wpbut was stopped halfway through the transformation. I somehow relaxed around this creature, but then I tensed up again as it sniffed me before doing what I assumed was grooming to my head. What the hell!?

This demon did what sounded like purring as it picked me up and held me close to its chest like mother with her child and nuzzled me. It has fur as well, which made it somewhat warm. I nuzzled into this Wendy's chest and purred as well. 

The demon stood up and began to walk again, and he seemed to be taking me somewhere. I couldn't tell as I fell asleep in this being's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

When I work up i felt like I was in a warm place that was nice and cozy. I didn't want to move since I was in the perfect position, one that had lots of comfort. I purred and tried to sleep once more. That was until I felt a hand run down my back, and I remembered what happened the night before. A deformed Bendy took me away somewhere!

Knowing this I jumped up, or at least tried to. The hand that was petting me held me down downwhat, and the purring almost told me to calm down. So once my fur was relaxed once more i opened my eyes and looked at the think that held me. It smiled and tried to groom me again, but I turned my face away from it. Why was it basically a overgrown house cat? What does it think I am? A kitten?

Wait, considering my size and it probably being the first Bendy to be made, perhaps it had some sort of parental instinct? Still, I was still mentally in my twenties! And this thing couldn't be that old. But then again i was scared of things a child would be scared of where normal full grown adults would think it was silly. I found myself playing with the few toys Joey gave me, drawing with crayons and being clumsy like a child. Maybe something happened to make some part of me a little kid again? 

The demon purred and finally got the chance to groom me when I turned my head back, and I stuck my tongue out thinking it was gross. I am Kenzie Lee Shelton, a twenty something year old lady! Not a Kitten demon thing! I can take care of myself! I had tried to say that but all that came out was a whistling sound. The larger Bendy made a sound like that of chuckling and pet me on the head. 

It held me like a teddy bear, much to my dismay as I was getting antsy, wanting to just move my rested legs a bit. So for now i was sticking in this sleeping creature's arms until it felt like letting me go.

\--- --- ---

I was woken up again. But this time the demon woke me up holding something in it's fanged mouth, it seemed be a lump of congealed ink. The other Bendy dropped it in front of me and nuzzled it closer to me. In disgust i backed away from the wet black mass, why was it giving me this giant glob of ink!? It was messy, smelled like a bunch of chemicals that were not meant to be smelled and it looked like someone took a blood clot and made it black!

I looked at the lump of ink, then back at inky Bendy, it looked like it was waiting for something as it sat their pretzel style. Did I want me to eat this!? No! No! No!

I am not going to eat this, even if there was nothing else to eat! 

This didn't seem to please the demon as it grabbed me and held me like a baby. With its free hand it grabbed a handful of the thick ink and held it close to my mouth. I turned my head away, still refusing to eat the sigusting stuff.

But he (or she) kept trying to make me eat, and after realizing this wasn't going to end i took a little bite. 

It tasted like meat. Like the best meat I had ever eaten! I took another bite , soon gobbling down the whole chunk of ink! The demon set me down next to the the ink, and watched me eat with a primal sort of instinct.

Little did I know that was the beginning of my journey to becoming a feral animal.


	14. Chapter 14

I roamed the area curiously, wondering where I was. It seemed to be a metal room with machinery everywhere. There was a throne at the center and several projectors played different clips from the Bendy cartoons. I smiled seeing a clip of Bendy in the train, I drew that! 

A loud thud was heard and I saw Lanky (my nickname for him) enter the room with some fresh ink to eat. I didn't know how long I had been here but I had even plenty of this ink to have gotten used to how strange it must be. But it did taste good, could use some salt though. Lanky laid the ink next to me and I began to gobble it down, Lanky always let me eat first before he got any of the meal. And over time he was slowly gaining some weight that he really needed and he didn't look as sick as before. 

I finished my meal and gave him the rest. Once he had eaten his share i yawned and laid down next to him. Lanky smiled and tried to groom my stomach which made me yelp and curl up a bit, I still didn't like the whole grooming thing, and it didn't help that my stomach was ticklish. He shrugged and fell asleep. I yawned and fell asleep too. Lanky seemed to be actively protecting me, he never did anything to harm me and he seemed aware of what I wanted. If I was hungry he would get food, if I wanted to sleep he would sleep close to me. 

He almost seemed like a parental figure, protective and caring, unlike my constantly arguing parents.


	15. Chapter 15

Lanky has been one of the few good things that has happened to me. If I ever get out of this hell hole I am bringing him with me. I loved this demon like family. He seems to be the only one who truly cares for my well being. He gives me food that taste good, he is a perfect pillow and seems to understand me. I think everyone in the world needs someone like Lanky at some point in their life.

It was when I was taking another nap when I heard people. I hadn't heard human voices in such a long time that I was stunned when I heard them. Lanky growled and held me close to his chest to which i buried my face in. Where they going to take me away? No! I needed Lanky! He was the only good thing in my life! 

When the voices finally entered the room I turned to look at them, shaking my head, trying to tell them to not do anything. I just wanted to stay here, with my Lanky. He was my guardian demon here. But when I heard Lanky roar and saw him jump I knew I could do nothing but watch as my only friend attacked the people who came for me. 

One of them had a rifle and shot at the demon, making him scream out in pain and fall to the ground. A pool of ink formed under his body. I could feel my heart stop wjem I saw what was before me. 

Lanky was dead...

My friend was dead...

I cried out in anguish, a distorted siren scream came from my mouth as I cried out.


	16. Chapter 16

Joey was not happy when he saw me. My fur was longer and messier, I lacked my bow, gloves and shoes. But all of his screaming and yelling at me didn't go through my skull. Lanky was gone. 

Gone.

Only he cared about me, I swore to get him out of here if I could figure out an escape plan. But now I was alone. And I never even got to say thank you to him, I never thanked him for protecting me, for feeding me, for letting me cuddle with him. I never thanked him once, and despite my muteness I could of still drawn a heart or crafted some sort of gift. But now I couldn't do that.

I cried and Joey yelled at me more, saying that I looked to animalistic now. But I didn't care now, I just wanted to hug Lanky, thank him everything he has given me and for getting me away from this madman even if It was a few weeks. 

I growled and made a gunshot sound at joey and stormed into my roan, putting my chair against the newly installed door. I looked under my bed, luckily my knife was still there. I picked it up and pit it in my pocket. I knew I probably wasn't in the best state of mind and shouldn't start thinking about what I planned to do, but damnit my best friend, no my only true parental figure ever was killed. 

If it's a bloodbath Joey wants, then it'll be his blood in the bath.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter before, but since the internet sucks balls here in Indiana i lost it it. So I had to rewrite this, hopefully better than the original. Please, if you value having a good internet connection for any reason, don't move to Indiana, you'd get a better connection from the middle of nowhere than here.
> 
> Also in this chapter we find out why Joey sometimes needs a wheelchair!

I looked through the cracked door of Joey's office. A mess of paperwork, discarded foodwrapers and the scent of old and new coffee filled the air. I was never one to drink that stuff, the smell and taste was always to strong for my senses. I scrunched my face up at the smell but entered the room as quietly as possible, locking the door behind me. Good thing Joey was asleep now. 

This was going to be simple. Give him back everything he did to me. He took away my identity, my life and my one and only friend down here. I was sick and tired of this! I was sick and tired of being sick and tired! 

I got behind Joey, getting a good view if his back. I could make a good guess as to where his spine was. But it didn't have to be clean, it had to mess him up badly. I could jiggle the blade around for all I care, I just had to bring him down to my level, maybe even lower. 

Pulling the blade out of my cartoon pocket I looked at it. A simple knife for cutting bread or sometimes veggies. That didn't matter now, I needed to get through his skin, to his spinal cord and make him lose his legs, then he can't run from the monster he created. He should of known that I would do something like this. I am rubber and he is glue.

With one simple motion I lifted the blade up into the air before bringing it back down on his spine with a force fueled be hatred and anger.

As things turned red I could here Joey scream.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went missing for a while. I got a job recently and I have school starting up soon so I was kinda tired and out of it for a while. But I hope to at least finish this by the end of the year. And we recently got 420 hits ',:)

Where was i? 

Why was it so cold?

Why did everything hurt unlike before? 

A bang...

A pain in my chest...

Another bang...

It was a gun shot...

I was bleeding ink from the gunshot wound...

And now i lay in this darkness...

A black limbo with no warmth or comfort, yet all I want to do to is sleep and fade into this void. Then the pains of life would be no more. Go back into the primordial womb and stay there for all time. Why should I return? Nothing lies out there for me, my only friend is gone and everyone thinks I'm dead. Out there i am stuck in a nightmare where I cannot scream for help.

Now I could just rest and wallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, she got shot after handicapping joey, but her mind can't process it since she doesn't remember it well since it happened so quickly


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't sleep so I will write.

I felt odd, like my floating form in the inky void was being pushed in a certain direction, a blue light emitting from where my heart would be. Was that my soul? Where was i even going? Am I even going anywhere? I could just be imaging stuff due to the darkness I was in, the darkness can do some odd things to you after all.

But then I could hear what sounded like machinery, the clanking of chains, scraping of metal and grinding of gears. It made the space feel smaller, what ever parts of my body were still lucid began to curl up into a fetal position as to give myself some room as the unseen walls caved around me. I was confused as to what was going on, maybe I was passing onto a new life? Was I being reborn or some shit like that? Nah, I would of lost my memories. 

The walls curled around my body like a sack as I felt like I was being pulled out of some sort of tunnel.

Am I being born!?

What the hell!?

This was getting to weird so I tried to stretch out in an effort to stop this whole rebirth thing. I wanted to stay in the calm void of death, lain was rival there and I could think about my life in such a way that it felt like I was going back in time. Death was suppose to be something treated sacredly, but here I was, no doubt being brought back to the studio in some way! 

Finally I saw a light and a splat was heard as I fell to the wooden floor in a layer of ink, as I curled up more i could feel a bit more ink fall onto me as I tried to force my mind back into that void.

"Attempt 3 should be our last try. Third time's the charm" someone said as I was pulled out the ink and people carried me somewhere. I felt like a fish out water and no doubt my eyes were bulging out of head as I tried to adjust to breathing oxygen again. I felt so heavy and limp that the best way to describe how I felt was like a wet quilt. I was tired and I thought I might die again, not like it would be a bad thing, I preferred the void of death over the pain of life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow update, I've been busy

I cried as I tried to break free from the chains that were clamped around my wrist. I was hanging from the ceiling on these painful, rusty chains above a abyss of ink. A cat walk and a large white panel were the only things to obstruct the darkness. I let out more inky tears as I feat my own inky heartbeat in my sore wrist. 

I had been in this position for hours or possibly days! I couldn't tell anymore, my concept of time had been shattered. All I could do was cry now, even if I had no voice to sob with. My eyes stung and my body felt like a burden, this body that I loathed, I wasn't Bendy! 

I wasn't that demon that danced for the masses!

I was Kenzie, a young artist who ran out of luck.

For the first time in years I did something I never thought I would do. I prayed, to which god it didn't matter, I called to every deity I coups think of, hoping one of them would answer my prayers. Surely one of them had lent the power of transmutation to Joey, and surely one of them could save me.

"Please, if any of your tales are true, please save me. I beg to any of god out there to save me, please!" I yelled in my head as I tried to speak the words, making a horrific sound emit from my maw of sharp teeth. 

After what feat like forever I saw a door to the catwalk open and a figure entered the room. 

Joey...


End file.
